Rollers are cylinders that are affixed, for purposes of explanation and for example only and not by way of limitation, to mower cutting units that roll along the ground. Rollers suspend the cutting unit above the ground for the purpose of cutting grass/turf at a certain regulated height. Rollers are most often utilized for reel-type mower cutting units in the golf, grounds, and athletic field maintenance industry. Some rollers are utilized as part of rotary-type mower cutting units in the known industry.
A problem exists with regard to the maintenance and repair of rollers. During the roller rebuild process which includes disassembly, cleaning and reassembly, rollers are typically held in a bench vise by squeezing the outside surface of the roller between a pair of vise jaws. This method of holding the roller often fails, allowing the roller to fall out because it is not held securely enough. If the vise is tightened enough to prevent movement of the roller it often causes damage to the roller, deforming the cylinder into an oval shape and/or denting and scarring the surface of the roller.
The operations that are required to be performed during a roller rebuild include removal at least one removable element such as, for example only and not by way of limitation, the axle shaft, bearings, seals, and hubs. The operations also include driving/replacing new bearings, seals and shafts into the roller during reassembly.
Another operation performed during a rebuild process is cleaning. Cleaning may consist of pushing rags through the roller tube and rotating brushes along the inside diameter of the roller tube.
All of these known and other prior art operations create pushing, pulling, rocking and twisting forces that cause the roller to slip out of the vise which results in damage to the roller.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a roller rebuilder apparatus and method that holds a roller against axial movement without damaging the roller during removal and replacement of internal elements of the roller and during cleaning of the roller as well. There is also a need for a roller rebuilder that accommodates rollers of all lengths and diameters.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a universal roller rebuilder that holds rollers of any size, length and diameter, against axial movement without damage to the roller